As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A system chassis with multiple information handling systems with various peripheral and I/O capabilities common to the chassis as a whole may provide advantages, as it allows a blade server chassis in a small form factor, thereby providing a blade server chassis with a size comparable to the size of a monolithic server. Implementation of a system chassis with multiple information handling systems with various peripheral and I/O capabilities common to the chassis as a whole presents numerous challenges. For example, each of the multiple information handling systems present in the chassis may have their own remote access controller, each of which may include computer-readable media for storing the remote access controller's firmware. The need for multiple instances of computer-readable media for the various remote access controllers may increase system cost and the physical size of the system. In addition, management of multiple copies of firmware among the remote access controllers may result in inconsistent versions of firmware among the remote access controllers.